Eternity
by AdventureTimeDramaForevur
Summary: The story of Fiona's quest for a new life after it all ended in Aaa. Fiona will have to fight love, hate, abandonment, and death to live through this new battle. She also finds out that it turns out monsters aren't the only thing that get in your way.
1. Promises

**This story is of Fiona's new challenges of love, hate, death, abandonment, and new begginings. The more reviews the faster I will update!**

I do no own At sadly :P

**XXX FIONA'S POV XXX**

Fiona silently walked through the forest back to the tree house after a day of hanging at Prince Gumball's Castle in the Candy Kingdom. She was helping him prepare for his annual royal meeting where all the kingdoms met to discuss issues and problems. Cake was out on a date with lord Monochromicorn and Marshal Lee was visiting friends so she decided to go home before it started, for she was not of royal descent. She usually was in a great mood after hanging out with him but today was different. She knew something was wrong the moment she saw him but immediately dismissed the thought. _Why did I have to ignore it!_ , she thought to herself. She almost collapsed with despair when the recent memory struck her again, like a bullet to the chest. The next thing she knew she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

*****_**flashback-1 hour ago***_

"I wonder what he has to tell me" she thought to herself, giddy with the ideas of what he could want to tell her so badly. She almost skipped through the forest, so happy that even though she encountered an ogre she just jumped up, sliced its head off, and continued skipping.

When she got to his castle the she ran to his lab where he was waiting for her with a grave expression. "Quickly! We must go now." He said in a low, serious tone. He grabbed her wrist and quickly started pulling her to the lab doors.

They ran through the castle but instead of taking the normal main hall, up the grand staircase Fiona admired so much, he took her to a room she had never noticed before. Inside was an empty room. He pulled her to one of the walls and started pressing one of the bricks in, leaving a large hole. He jumped in and without hesitating she jumped in after him. Inside was a dark endless labyrinth of halls all leading to other rooms and closets around the castle. She immediately knew where she was. She was in the prince's secret passageways, they led to all of his secret entrances & and exits throughout the kingdom. If anyone had ever tried to enter alone they would become helplessly lost and be left to the dark, for only the prince knew them, and he had them memorized by heart.

Suddenly she felt something. They weren't alone. "_Who would possibly even think of coming in here alone? Or what are they _after_ and how do they know the way through?" _the adventuress thought to herself. The prince noticed it too and gripped her hand much tighter till it almost hurt and they were practically sprinting. Fiona knew something was watching them, following. She could feel something dark in the halls. She couldn't see it or hear it but she swore she felt it.

Suddenly the prince threw open a door and pulled them both inside. Fiona had never seen anything like it. The room's walls were all covered in long mirrors…even the floor and ceiling. "Uh…PG? Where are we?"

"Were in the most secure room in the castle dear Fiona". This room is covered in enchanted mirrors that keep anything evil or harmful out. This is a perfect place.

"_Why would we need to be in a room like this? What is he hiding from me?" _she whispered in her head.

He grabbed her and pulled her body to his. Her face flushed a bright red as her face was against his chest and the smell of bubblegum was in the air. He held her in the most heartbreaking embrace. She knew she should be worried but put that out of her mind. She hugged him back and wrapped her arms around him tightly too. He suddenly gave her a quick peck on the forehead and put her where he could talk to her face to face.

"I need you to make me a promise Fiona" His eyes were almost as dark as marshal's.

"Gumball! What the glob is going on? Tell me now!" worry was everywhere in her voice, she didn't even try to hide it.

"I can't my dear. Do you promise though?"

"What am I promising? PG!"

"You must promise to forgive me one day, do exactly as I tell you, and NEVER forget the promise"

A twinge of fear flew down her spine but she ignored it. "I promise" She was suddenly so afraid and scared but she couldn't let him see that. Adventurers were supposed to always be brave right?

"Good. " She expected tears to fall down his face but his face turned to an emotionless, heartless, serious soul; something new and terrifying on the face of her prince.

"Fiona, you are hereby banned from all of the kingdoms of Aaa and must leave immediately. You are not to speak to anyone here. You may get your things from home but you have 1 hour to do so. Fiona, I hereby officially ban you from Aaa for eternity."

The more reviews the faster I will update! Flames accepted! Should I continue? This is my first and I'm not good at stories… Anyway review! :D if u reviews u gets a cookie! *hands u a cookie* now review please! \(._.)/ P.s. DISCLAIMER: No, Fiona did not get shot


	2. Decisions Shall Be Made

**Chapter two: Decisions Shall Be Made**

This chapter is a bit of fluff and is just to make space and give the detes. Anyway I know I spelled Fiona with 1 n and no my spellcheck did not change it. I will keep it that way also cuz I like it like that. One more thing _words like this are the POV characters thoughts._ AlSO! Ella u gets 2 cookies for being the most painful reviewer. I had to get a Band-Aid afterwards enough with my rambling….BACK TO THE STORY!

**XXX Fiona's POV XXX**

_Where am I? _I opened my eyes slowly, trying hard to ignore the throbbing pain in the back of my head. Trees. Nothing but trees in every direction. I stood up in a drunken-like state and noticed something didn't feel right. I had to think about it before it hit me. _My pack!_ I ran around a small circumference of forest until I finally gave up. _Goblins had probably stolen it from me while I was sleeping._ I knew I would have to get my other pack and supplies if I even have a chance of surviving on my own. I started walking home but stopped to a quick and sudden halt when it came into view. All around my house were about 20 candy guards. _They're probably keeping me from coming back._ As I started walking away I heard someone crying. I turned around and saw Cake crying on the ground in front of the tree house. "CA-". I cut myself off the moment I realized what I had almost done.

Cake noticed it though and looked up. Her eyes were red with the tears and sorrow of whatever Gumball had told her had happened to me. Her eyes searched and sought for me- for a little glimmer of hope that I was still around. She looked at the ground then and started crying harder than before. One of the guards walked over to her and tried to help relieve her of her pain, but stopped and kept on with his duties when he realized she was inconsolable.

I turned away from my grieving feline friend and started thinking. _If I'm banned from Aaa… where will I even go?_

**Whoo! That was a quick chapter I know. I am sorry I didn't post it sooner I was caught up in school work and my own evil deeds. I am so mean to Fiona aren't I? Don't worry Fiona it will get better! Or will it? That's a secret ;) One last thing… where do my dear readers think Fiona should go? Comment! P.s. if u want it to be a secret feel free to p.m. me**

**Well goodnight! The faster u review the sooner the next chapter will come along!**


	3. Memories

**Chapter two: Memories**

Um…hurt. Only 2 people *cough* CAYLA*cough*LUNABELLA*cough* thought of a place that Fiona could go to. I am sorry but … LAZINESS! I SCREAM LAZINESS! (I still luv yall!) Anyway I thought of one and it's different. I'll show it hopefully in the next chapter or two. Hope you like it!

**XXX Fiona's POV XXX**

I ran away from the heart wrenching site and back into the silent forest. The tears streaming from my eyes blurred my vision and caused me to fall multiple times in a short period. In ten minutes I reached my destination. I looked down at myself to realize I had made it just in time. My clothes were extremely torn, battered, stained, and ripped to the point if someone saw me now and how much of my body was showing, I would die of embarrassment. I sprinted into the cave and up to the baby blue house's window. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized no one was home. This wasn't much of a surprise though, considering how he always left his home at night to be out.

I walked right into the little cottage, knowing as how Marshal Lee always left his doors unlocked. No one ever dared to break into the vampire king's home but I made a willing exception. Even if he had caught me (which happened once before) he would never get mad or angry, he would just get back at me somehow. Often by breaking into my house and scaring me. I know I'm going to miss the old times.

I went up the ladder to his room to see if I could scavenge something for my journey. His room was surprisingly very clean for a person like him. The only things on the floor were a pair of old socks and some song lyric sheets.

I walked over to his closet to see if I could find any old clothes of his that might fit me. Luckily he still had a box full of girl clothes that he kept for me when we came back from adventuring and I needed to change.

I pulled out a small black t-shirt and dark purple skirt identical to mine. After I had gotten my new clothes on I took off my socks and shoes. I slipped on the identical red pair of socks and an old pair of Marshal's converse. I laughed at the memories this had brought up.

**XXX FLASHBACK XXX**

I walked into Marshals house almost dropping the large box I was carrying. He floated out of the kitchen with a confused expression.

"Hey Fi what's in the box?" he said with a curious tone.

Since I had not seen him coming with the box in front of my face I squeaked in surprise, and fell back; consequently dropping the box on one of my feet.

I jumped up and punched him in the arm only to fall back down to ground with pain.

He just stood there confused while I took off my shoes and socks. My feet were badly bruised to a point where they were completely purple.

"Fi! You know this is _my_ house so next time you decide to break in you should knock. You're lucky nothings broken. So what _is _in that box that made you hurt your feet so bad?" he said; the entire time holding a smirk on his face.

"My little Fi your such a perv to just break into my house all of the time", he laughed.

I could feel my face blush a bright red. "NO! You know I'm not like that! And who says I'm yours! HEY! Put me down!", before I could get up and punch him again he had picked me and my box up and carried us to the kitchen.

"SSuuurrree you aren't Fiona". He put me down on the counter and went to his fridge. He came back with a rag full of ice and an apple. He tossed the small bag at me and sat at the table with my box. I lifted my feet up on the counter to rest the ice on and immediately felt relief. While I was busy enjoying my ice he opened the box and his face turned bright red. With a look of horror on his face he looked up at me and stared.

I laughed at his response. In the box were numerous pairs of clothes and undergarments. I had packed a pair of bright blue underwear last, evidently leaving it to be on the top of the stack. I knew this is why he reacted this way because a t shirt wouldn't have caused him to blush like THAT.

I hopped off of the counter and closed the box tightly. For safety precautions I took the black sharpie out of his shirt pocket and in big letters I wrote "DO NOT OPEN" across the top of the box.

"WHAT THE HELL FIONA!" he yelled at me with the look of horror still showing on his face.

I practically fell on the floor laughing at his face before I got up to explain it all to him.

"I brought these clothes over because I was wondering if you could keep them here for me… You know, like after adventuring if I get monster guts on me I don't really want to have to go all the way back to the tree house to change and then come back here. Would it be okay with you?"

"No way! If someone finds that at my house they'll think I'm either a stalker, pervert, or a transvestite!"

"No one even comes to your house, let alone go through your closet other than me and cake!"

"Fine" He glared at me and I just stood there with a smug grin all over my face. He floated out of the room with the box, careful not to let it open again.

I sat back down on the counter. My feet had hurt much more from me standing up but I didn't say it.

He came back in the kitchen a few moments later, hiding something behind his back. "Hey Fiiii guess what I fouunnndddd!" He smiled with excitement at me. I looked over his shoulder to see a small black rectangular box. He took it from behind his back and showed it to me. "Who wants to watch HEAT SIGNATURE!" he yelled. Before I could answer he picked me up and flew into his living room.

He dropped me down on the couch and stuck the movie in. As the previews started he floated back into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of strawberries. He floated above me on his stomach and stuck his fangs into the small fruit. The color quickly drained out of it. He dropped the strawberry and it fell into my lap. I picked it up and started munching on it as the movie started.

After a few minutes and a bunch of drained berries marshal floated down onto the couch next to me. Heat Signature had always been his favorite movie and he was so focused in on it that he didn't even notice when he sat down next to me. When he sat down he accidently put his foot down on mine and I winced. He turned around and laughed. I couldn't help but giggle back. I mock punched his arm and he immediately started poking my sides. I couldn't stop laughing and fell on the floor. He was about to get up and see if I was okay when I jumped up and tackled him. We started wrestling on the couch and he reversed our positions. We both started laughing together ironically as the hero got murdered in the movie. This caused us to laugh even harder. When we both stopped I noticed how close our faces where to each other, only inches apart. Almost as if on cue our faces closed the distance and our lips brushed against each other's. I could taste the warm smell of strawberries on his lips and it was unimaginably sweet. I don't remember who kissed who first because the kiss was so romantic in those few seconds that I couldn't keep my head straight.

We fell of the couch with a thud when my pack started buzzing. I quickly sat up and started digging around in it until I found the old phone Cake had given me in case of emergency. As soon as I found the old hunk of metal I placed it up to my ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Cake screamed with anger.

"I – I…I'm…" I couldn't think straight as my head was still flushed with emotions.

"YOU BETTER GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear because Cake was yelling so loud.

Marshal Lee just sat there on the ground laughing at me.

As I put the phone back in my pack and stood up I fell over. The pain from my feet was still evident and I knew I could not walk home.

Marshal noticed it too and picked me up again. We went out his front door and he held me against his chest to protect me from the cold wind that was blowing strongly outside. I shivered as we left the cave and it was even colder and windier than inside. He noticed it and held me tighter, all the trip trying to protect me.

**Yay! I got a longer one in! At first Fiona was supposed to grab some stuff and go but then I decided she earned herself a little 'Marshy Time'. Next chapter will be even more interesting. One last thing… where do my dear readers think Fiona should go? Comment! Yes you have to comment. The sooner you do the faster I will post the next chapter! I feed off of your comments so comment now.P.s. If u want it to be a secret feel free to p.m. me. Also, why are you walking away? You were supposed to comment! Comment! The sooner you do the sooner I will stop glaring at you. **ಠ**_**ಠ

**Well goodnight! The faster u review the sooner the next chapter will come along!**


	4. Wedding Bells, Cupcakes, Showers

**Chapter three: Wedding Bells and Cupcakes and Showers Oh my!**

I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I COMPLETELY MESSED UP THE OLD BERSION OF THIS! HERE I FIXED IT! PLEASE ENJOY!

Yay! 8 Of you actually thought of ideas! Good for you! One of you guessed my idea ON THE SPOT :3 you'll get to see it in the next chapter. Anyway here it goes!

**XXX Fiona's POV XXX**

**XXX FLASHBACK ( continued) XXX**

As he carried me above the forest I could feel how alive the forest was tonight. I've always loved when marshal carried me places. I never admitted it but it was my favorite thing to do. To fly above everything, to feel the wind fly through my bangs, and to feel the closeness we shared in those few moments.

I snuggled closer to him and shut my eyes, not only because I was tired, but because the moment was almost too perfect. The longer my eyes stayed closed the more tiered I got. I could feel sleep coming on and refused to accept it, but eventually I succumbed to it and fell asleep in his arms, cradled against his chest.

My dream that night was something I hadn't expected.

(DREAM START)

I had woken up to the sound of wedding bells and a small girl tugging on my sleeve as I was half asleep in a chair. She ushered me up from the chair and towards a large window. I opened my eyes completely to see a beautiful girl looking at me. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. Her hair was up in long curls cascading down her back to her waist.

What she was wearing surprised me even more. She was wearing a long wedding dress that was very fitting at the top, and then went out farther down. It was strapless and the most beautiful design around the middle, where there was an overlapping layer of fabric that created a curtain-like affect. From her waist up the dress was incrusted with diamonds that complimented her eyes to a degree that made them almost impossible to look away from.

Her hair, Oh her hair! It was as if the sun had given up a part of itself to caress the young woman's head.

As I gazed at her all she did was look at me, as amazed and in awe as I was; mouth gaping and all. I did not dare look down at myself because nothing about me could ever even compare to this being. I was saying hello to her when she started to speak. "Hello" was all she said, at the same time as me. I was about to touch the goddess-like creature, to see if she was even real when my hand hit something.

I didn't see anything in the small space between us until I finally realized this wasn't a window. It was a mirror.

I stumbled back, awe-struck into the chair again. That isn't me….Who am I marrying? I don't remember any of this….what if it's the Ice Queen again! As these thoughts raced through my mind the small girl came back into the room; she must have left when I was staring at the mirror. She was wearing a small flower girl's dress. She did look pretty but nothing compared to that supernatural being in the mirror.

I looked around for my pack to get my sword just in case only to find it nowhere in sight. Déjà vu, I thought to myself. She grabbed my hand before I could react and pulled me back to the large mirror where the sun creature stood waiting for me. The small girl climbed up on a chair and reached for something behind my head. She pulled a thick veil back over my face that blurred my vision. She then ushered me to two large doors and stuck something in my hands. It felt like a bouquet of flowers. I flinched at the idea of what I was about to face next. As if to respond to my fears the wedding march started playing inside of the room. The small girl picked up a basket and pulled me into the room behind her. Everyone was standing there watching me. I felt my face turn a bright red and was thankful for the veil I had on. I walked to the beat of the march and up the aisle.

I looked to see who was waiting for me at the front of the room, to take me as their bride. I gasped in response. The handsome boy waiting for me was the last person I would expect to ever take me as his bride. Through the veil I saw him and he was standing there in a black tux smiling at me with his fangs sticking out. I started walking faster and I didn't understand why. I just knew I had to reach that boy.

As I reached the reached the front my heart started beating heavily. The minister read from his book, the entire time I was just staring at him, the boy who would soon be my husband. "…Do you #$&%*!+ take Fiona the adventuress to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part? And hereto do you pledge her your faithfulness?" I didn't understand what he said at one point. It could have been from the thick veil, or from the thought that I was about to marry the vampire king. "I do." He said with a strong and confident tone. "And do you, Fiona the adventuress take !#$%&* to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part? And hereto pledge him your faithfulness?" "I do" I said with a barely audible whisper. He smiled in response to my words. "You may now kiss the bride." He slowly pulled my veil behind my head and I gasped. He kissed me and I fell to the floor, unconscious, for I had just married Prince Gumball.

(DREAM OVER)

I woke up with a start in my bed to find myself safe and sound, happily unmarried.

I looked over to see a bottle of air freshener I had left on the bed the previous night after cleaning. On the label of the fancy spray it said Candy Store Morning. This was definately one of the gifts PG had given me for my birthday a while ago. This explains the awkward dream with prince gumball .I hopped out of bed to thankfully find my damaged feet bandaged with care and about as much expertise as a monkey. Obviously the work of Marshall. I noticed the filth on my clothes from the adventuring done this morning and what went on at Marshall Lee's and ran to the bathroom in disgust. I slipped off my clothes, not even thinking about if someone was looking or not. I could not stand to be gross after I was tired and ready to sleep. I turned on the water and stepped into the warm shower. As soon as I was clean and changed and into my red-orange nightgown I slipped back into the sleeping bag in my bed, too tired to see what all of the commotion going on downstairs was about. It was just basically a bunch a clanging and dropping-of-pans in the kitchen. I had no idea what he would need pans for but let my friend do whatever he needed. My eyes slowly drifted closed again and I went into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke up a few hours later to the smell of cupcakes. Red Velvet Cupcakes, my favorite kind. I opened my eyes to see a young vampire sticking a cupcake in my face. He was covered in everything in my kitchen from head to toe. Dripping out of his hair was an egg yolk. _I don't even want to know how that got in there._ I leaned up, to get a better view and found I wasn't on my bed. I was on the kitchen table. "What the Glob Marshal?"

"I got lonely he said" with a toothy grin.

I tried to get up and found he had tied my sleeping bag shut to where I couldn't move or get out. "Hey! Why am I tied up! Let me out of here!" I started panting as my claustrophobia started kicking in.

"You were having a REALY bad dream and you were thrashing around. Wouldn't want my little Fi getting hurt, now would we?" He smirked at me.

"So you didn't wake me up!"I yelled.

"You started making kissing faces towards the end and I couldn't stop laughing." He burst into laughs again, spinning in circles in the air as he did so.

"Let me out of here Marshall!" I yelled trying desperately to hide the growing blush on my face. He floated down and undid the strings on my bag trying to hold back the laughing.

"So _why_ did you make cupcakes?" I said as I picked one up and started eyeballing the delicious red pastry..

"Everyone feels better after cupcakes! And besides, _I made your favorite Fi!" _he said gesturing towards the small cupcake.

As if a bell had rung, our breakfast of desserts had begun.

He was the first to eat a cupcake, sucking the red out of it and a smile of satisfaction spreading across his face. I eagerly bit into mine as well and savored every bite afterwards. _I knew he knew how to make a mess of my house but who knew he could cook! _The cupcakes were delicious and they instantly washed away all of the thoughts about my dream that night.

As I finished off the rest of the small cake I couldn't help but glance over to him. He was wearing a tight tank top, his regular jeans, and his red flip-flops. _He probably went home to change._ All the time that I've known Marshall I never knew I had these feelings for him. Sure we kissed but that was placed more as an experiment in my head than actual romantic interaction. The dream however got me thinking. _Why was I so happy and eager to marry my best friend? I shouldn't feel this way. I never have before. Maybe it's all just a phase…_As I stared at him he looked up from his pastry.

"Getting a good view of everything Fi?" he said with a smirk, posing like a model in the air.

"What! NO! That's not what I was doing!" I quickly looked down trying madly to hide my growing blush.

"OH! So my little Fi _was_ doing something!" he yelled pointing a finger in my face.

"NO! I was just thinking!" I looked up and wondered if I looked like a tomato.

"Aw you're such a perv Fi! Thinking about my bod." He said gesturing to himself and striking a pose again.

I couldn't help but laugh at the weird faces he was making. I jumped up and punched his shoulder, the blush still noticeable on my face.

He picked me up and took us out of the window. Because of the nighttime he didn't need his umbrella yet and we could fly freely. I looked up at the stars and could only keep imagining how much more perfect this one moment could be. Nothing came to mind.

I pushed my bangs out of my face and started dreaming of Marshall and me, and I gladly accepted the thought that I liked Marshall more than as a friend.

_2 Days later_

After coming back from strangling pixies Marshall and I decided to go and hang out at his house. I was covered in pixie dust and juices. Juices because when he strangled a fat pixie it exploded into a big pile of glitter and blue goop.

When we got back to his house he let me take a shower and change into clean clothes.

When I got into the shower I saw all of the different kinds of shampoos and conditioners he kept for his hair. I laughed when I noticed they all had the same fragrance. _Strawberry Bubblegum. He must be obsessed with these. _I laughed at this so hard I almost fell over.

When I finished showering and had used up most of his hair products I got out to dry myself off and change.

When I looked for my clothes I remembered I hadn't grabbed any. Marshall must've noticed too because he left a pair on the counter for me. I picked them up and gasped.

He had taken my clothes and dyed them black purple and red! I grunted in anger as I slipped on the clothes. A black shirt, purple skirt, and red thigh high socks. I practically jumped down the ladder and ran over to the amp where he was playing his axe bass. I punched him as hard as I could in the shoulder. All he did was look down from his guitar and say, "ow" like it barely even hurt.

I jumped up and kicked him in the shin with even more force than necessary and laughed at his response. He put the bass down and started hopping around on one leg cupping the spot where I had kicked him.

As soon as he stopped hopping and I stopped laughing I asked him why he had done it.

"Because all you wear is blue and green. I was just doing a little wardrobe makeover!" he smiled at me like a little kid who tried to do their parents business work by coloring on it with a crayon.

I couldn't help but face palm myself and sit down to listen to him play the rest of his song.

**XXX FLASHBACK OVER XXX**

After I gathered up enough clothes and stuck my old clothes into the bottom of the box I stuffed the new garments into a large brown bag next to the box and stuffed everything inside. I headed to the bathroom next to see what else I could scavenge.

Luckily Marshal had enough bathroom supplies to last through a nuclear explosion. I took a few things but not enough for it to be noticed. In my new bag I stuck 1 bottle of toothpaste, two toothbrushes, a lot of travel sized shampoos and conditioners (which he kept EVERYWHERE), a hairbrush, and some deodorant.

I looked at myself in the mirror. As soon as I saw my face I knew I had to change something. As soon as I dug through the cabinets and found them a grin spread across my face. In my hands I held a rusty pair of scissors and a bottle of red hair dye. _I'm going to have to work quickly to get it all cleaned up before Marshall comes home. _

I took off my bunny hat and stuffed it into my backpack.

I looked at my beautiful golden hair one last time before I cut it off. After a few cuts to clean it up my hair became a nice mid-short length that came down about 2 inches below my shoulder instead of the flowing mane it once was before. I opened up the bottle of dye marshal had obviously bought from Choose Goose. On the front it said,

_Use this hair dye, its red!_

_It'll look great on your head!_

I don't know why Marshall would ever really NEED red hair dye so I decided it wouldn't be the end of the world if I used it. I bent my head over the sink and poured the dye on my hair. I slowly started combing through my hair with my fingers until it all blended in evenly. I turned on the water and rinsed out my hair, causing the water to flow blood red. I kept rinsing to make sure there would be no noticeable excess on my skin or in my hair. As soon as the water started flowing clear again I turned it off and stuck my hair in a towel, probably staining it. I jumped up in the air the moment I heard him.

I heard the door slam shut below me and immediately grabbed my things and jumped into the shower closing the curtain quietly behind me. I hid therein the shower holding my breath for fear that he would hear me. If he did, this wouldn't end well.

****

**Reminds you a little of "Marceline's Closet" doesn't it? Well this in my mind is the gender-swap version that I call "Marshall Lee's Shower". It'll be kind of the same but with a few twists and turns. Sorry I was late updating. I typed this up while I was sick at home (now) so I'm tired. Thank the lord for poisonous popcorn :P Hey to all who are interested I am having a fiolee contest. Whoever is interested (other than someone *cough* BetaGod8181*cough*) I think you would be interested.P.S. to whoever p.m.'ed me and told me my story sucks and that I should give up this story because it is a worthless, a piece of sh** and all of my writing is too you can kiss my a**. Here it is Ѡ start kissing **ಠ**_**ಠ **before I start the next chapter, who would like to know that person's name? Any takers? (Sorry for my odd typing I don't feel right today)**

**I feel horrible and sick and tired so the next chapter will either be late or early but either way thanks for waiting :D *cough* *cough* still sick :P**

**Well goodnight! The faster u review the sooner the next chapter will come along!**


	5. Authors IMPORTANT Note

Ah, Ahem, to my dear readers I ask you of one little thing. Please do not read the comments because someone has ruined them. They are now horrible. Next chapter coming soon by tha way! Stay tuned! And DO NOT READ THE REVIEWS/COMMENTS!

^-^ Luv u all!


	6. Marshall Lee's Shower

**Chapter 5: Marshall Lee's Shower**

I HATE writer's block. It sucks :\ anyway I want to give thanks to all of my fans ESPECIALLY these people: Lunabellla, Cayla, Peculiar Panda, Brian Thinks You're Awesome, and Daniel Lord. You people were so nice for saying those things! I am updating because of you guys and all of the wonderful reviews from the rest of you! Sorry i'm late too :\ anyway here is your new chapter! Hope you like it!

As I hid in the shower I could feel my heart pumping with adrenaline. _What if he finds me? What if he gets mad and tells Prince Gumball? What am I going to do?_

I peeked out of his shower to get a better view of what was going on. To my despair it WAS Marshall Lee in the house. I quickly sat down to help hide my presence.

He flew up the ladder and into the room which caused me to gasp. Luckily he did not hear me though, for he was carrying in a bunch of things. He went to his bed and threw everything down. _He must have come back from the fire Kingdome_, I thought because laid amongst the other items was a floating ball of fire. It looked beautiful and with that I knew that he got it from the Kingdome.

After he put all of his new items away, from putting the ball on the shelf to putting the mounted animal head up on his wall, he came into the bathroom. I held my breath once more, desperately trying to decrease my heart race.

He went to the sink and started brushing his fangs. Something that surprised me by far. Even after he brushed his teeth they still looked exactly the same, sharp and pearly white. He started floating over to the shower and my heart sank. _He's going to find me! What do I do? _I frantically looked for a way out of all this but could think of none.

I swore under my breath for what I had gotten myself into. _This is probably the worst mistake I've ever made in my life._

**XXX MARSHALL LEE'S POV XXX**

_I'm so glad I decided to go visit Wendy and the rest of my friends. It's good that they finally moved to the fire kingdom and got actual lives, _I thought to myself. I opened the door to myself and lazily floated in. I tossed my souvenirs onto my bed and started putting them away. My time with Wendy, Boo-Boo, and Georgy was a great vacation. I picked up my dragon egg to look at it. _I'm never letting go of this. Even if it takes thousands of years to hatch it'll all be worth it. _I carefully placed it on a shelf next to my bed and went back to the pile. I grabbed the giant ant beast head and stuck it on a nail above my bed. _That looks so cool. I wonder where Fiona's at. She would want to see this._

After everything was put away I noticed that I smelled horrible. I floated over to the shower and stuck my hand behind the curtain to turn it on. After warm water started flowing out I started taking my clothes off. After I was in nothing but my boxers I looked down. In my trash bin I saw my hair dye. _I was saving this for a special occasion! Who used it up? _I threw it back into the trash can in frustration. Then I heard it.

_*thump*…*thump*…*thump*_

_Someone is in my shower. I can feel their heartbeat._

I thrust open the curtain and saw something that surprised me.

The shower was empty of any souls. No one was here. _I'm so tired. I must be hearing things…_

I took off my boxers and climbed into the warm water, confused as ever.

Then I looked up, and cursed at myself.

**XXX FIONA'S POV XXX**

He walked over to the shower and then it hit me.

In a matter of seconds I grabbed my things and jumped up in the air, landing on top of the shower curtain's bar; just as Marshall climbed into the shower.

I silently came down from my perch with a horrified expression. I had just been scarred for life. For I had seen Marshall Lee naked.

Still dazed and stunned I tried to creep out of the bathroom only to fall and stumble into the counter, causing a number of items to fall off the counter and onto the floor with a few clashes and bangs.

I made a mad dash to get out of the house before he got dressed and could catch me.

When I reached the door and pulled it open and ran as fast as I could. Almost as if on he came bursting out of his house with his clothes back on, flying after me.

When I reached the exit to the cave I quickly ran and jumped into a nearby bush desperately trying to hide from him, for my life depended on it. I pulled a black sharpie out of the bag in a desperate attempt to obscure the notion that I was someone Marshall knew. No, I had to be a stranger, lurking in the darkness. I took the sharpie and placed it to my lips, applying it like lipstick. I knew it would look uneven and poorly done, for I had only seen cake put it on me one time long ago; for my first meeting with PG.

I then put it up to the edges of my eye and started tracing around it to make my eyes darker, in a way similar to that of eyeliner. I heard him getting nearer though and accidently jabbed the pen into my eye, causing a sharp sting of pain to shoot through my face. I quickly took the corner of my shirt and sloppily started wiping the excess ink around my eyes off. Tears started streaming out of my eyes and made the sharpie run down my face causing dark streaks to form.

He came closer to the bush, almost as if he could telepathically find me. My heart took off in a race suddenly. He started opening the bush," There you are…" he said in an almost demonic tone, smirk across his face.

I screamed in terror and started running in the opposite direction terrified of what would happen if he caught me. He started flying after me, as fast as he could; and that's when he grabbed me.

Who likes cliffhangers? I know I do! Sorry this is late…I've been really lazy lately. ^-^ Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry its short…next ones coming soon though! See you next time! Stay tuned!

One last thing….I LOVE TAMALES!

Goodnight c u next time! Review and update!

Luv yall! \(-_-)/


	7. The Last of Our Love

**Chapter 6: The Last of Our Love**

**Okay I know this is REALY late…. I've been grounded for the last two months and finally got a chance to sneak on and work on the story… well im stalling now…here it goes!**

He grabbed my arm and spun me around, slamming me into a tree. He held down my other arm too and made sure he had a hold of me before he started talking. "Who are you and why were you in MY house? Where did you get those clothes?" if I spoke he would surely know it was me under my new red hair and the black streaks of sharpie running down my face.

_If I talk he'll know it's me and turn me into Prince Gumball… I'll either have to spend the rest of my life in a dungeon or be executed for staying in Aaa and breaking the royal promise…_

At the last second I thought of something. I lowered the sound of my voice to make it sound deeper and contrasting to the normal pitch of it.

"I'm….Ember…I came to your home because I needed to ask the vampire king if he could do a little favor for me…" I said in a shaky tone.

"Okay listen EMBER; I don't just go around helping every little person in a bit of trouble! I'm not a miracle worker! "

"Please…I only need one little favor done and then I'll never bother you again _your majesty_" I said trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Fine but I better not see you again afterwards!" he groaned in annoyance.

"Good…I actually need you to take me somewhere…"

"What? I'm not some taxi you can just get a ride from for free! What do I get in return?" he yelled.

"I'll give you…" _Glob! I don't have anything valuable for him to have…._

"Um… I'll give you valuable information!"

"No way! I don't need to know anything right now! If you really need a ride from someone then go to Fiona's the Adventuresses house. It's in the middle of the grasslands. Now leave or you'll regret it!" he spat at me.

"That's the thing….it's about Fiona…" I whispered trying to hold back tears from my tortured memory.

"What do you mean? What happened to her!"

"First you have to royal promise to do my side of the deal!" I said, trying to sound tough but failing in the process.

"Fine I _Royal Promise_" he said in frustration.

"Now tell me what happened!"

"Not until you take me somewhere!" I yelled back.

"Geez what's your problem? Fine…where do you _need_ to go?"

"The Night o' Sphere. Now." I said confidently.

"Why are you going there? And why can't you take yourself?"

"I can't tell you why I'm going...I _would_ go myself but…I don't know the way…"

"Fine…let's get going."

He turned away from me, releasing his tight grip on my wrists. I rubbed them, trying to get the angry red marks off of my arms.

He then hovered down to where his feet touched the ground.

"Get on." He said, impatience clearly showing on his face.

I hesitated for a moment but then climbed up onto his back. He was warmer than usual, probably because he had just returned from the fire kingdom.

He then took off into the sky in the direction of his home. The sky was the same as that one night, the wind blowing, and a full moon out.

Without realizing what I was doing a layer my face down on his back; it smelled sweet as strawberries. Instead of tensing up like I expected him to Marshal relaxed a little.

The cold wind started blowing harder and I shivered under its cool touch. Marshal Lee noticed it too and held me tighter. I almost started crying from the thought of leaving him and changed the subject in my mind to something else.

"So, what's in the Night o' Sphere?" Marshal asked, curiosity lingering in his voice.

"Nothing yet… I need to start a new life… I can't stay in Aaa anymore…" I said, my voice cracking in certain spots.

"Wow. You must have done something _pret-ty_ bad to not be able to stay in all of Aaa" he laughed.

"Actually, … I don't even know what I did… Prince Gumball just asked me come to his castle one day and when I got there… he told me that all of the royals of Aaa had decided in a meeting that I could not stay in Aaa anymore… and here I am …" I stuttered.

He stopped for a second and looked back. "So you didn't do anything about it?"

"Well no I…." I was at a loss of words.

"We're going to Gumwads house right now." He said sternly, jerking back and changing directions.

"NO! WE CAN'T GO BACK!" I screamed.

"What? Why?" he said with a quizzical expression.

_What do I do? What am I supposed to tell him?_

"Uh…well….we just need to get to the Night o' Sphere okay?"

"No way! I want to see what the glob is wrong with Gumbutt!"

I started panicking. "If you don't take me to the Night o' Sphere ill jump!" I said as I looked down to the ground below. _We must be over thirty feet high… _I started wriggling myself off of his back, trying to hide my fear.

"You don't need to do that! I'll take you! Geez Ember you are seriously emotional for a…by the way what are you?" he said, the curious tone creeping back into his voice.

_I can't tell him in human… he knows Fiona is the only human in Aaa… I got it!_

"I'm a fish-person! Have you ever met Samuel Strong? I'm from his tribe!"

"I think I've met him before… if you're part of his tribe, then why aren't you with them right now and how come I don't see any gills on you?" he said, suddenly disbelieving me.

_Stupid! Stupid Stupid Stupid! Why did you have to think of THAT species Fiona?_

"Um…a…a.. wizard put a curse on me!" I stuttered. _Yeah that sounds right…_ "He took my gills so now I can't breathe underwater!...and junk…" I Stammered.

" Oh. Well you have a pretty little life right now don't you?" he replied, his sarcasm unbelievably present.

"Yeah…I do." I took a deep breath and tried to calm down but this did almost nothing.

He took off once more, again in the direction of his tiny cottage. When we got to the entrance to the cave he set me down and immediately started speed- walking (_Or should I say speed-floating) _towards the door of his home. He flung it open and immediately flew into his kitchen to look for milk. I ran to the house but by the time I arrived he had already drawn a happy Phil face on his wall and thrown the bug milk on it. I rushed to his side as he started the chant.

"_Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"_

After we simultaneously shouted the words a large doorway appeared where the face had been. You could see and feel the angry red fire blistering on the other side. _What have I gotten myself into? I can't survive in there!_ I started sweating and breathing harder. Marshal heard me hyperventilating and looked over.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he said trying to sound comforting but failing in the process.

"I'm sure. I can do this. I haven't come this far to back down now." My adventuress side showing.

"Whatever" he said and grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the portal.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I cried. My face started turning multiple shades of red and I could feel it.

"What does it look like? I'm taken you to the freaking Night o' Sphere Ember! What did you think I was doing? Kidnapping you?" he shouted in annoyance.

"Wha-Whatever…let's get going" I stuttered. I could feel how cold his hand was and it fit so perfectly with my own…

We stepped into the Night o' Sphere and the initial heat was blistering. I started panting and looked at Marshal only to end up with a gaping mouth and a head full of disbelief. When we came in he shivered a little. _He has a sweater on for crying out loud! How can he stand this?_ It took a few seconds of arguing in my head to finally register the obvious thing I was missing. _For Glob's sake Fiona! How could you forget that your best friend was a vampire? He's floating for Pete's sake! _I face palmed myself and looked up to see the young vampire was watching and now he was laughing hysterically.

"Ha-ha! How-how's your little con-conversation over there going?" he laughed.

I started walking away in frustration and then he grabbed my arm.

"What do you want you jerk?" I yelled back only to see a shocked expression.

"It was just a joke! You seriously need to watch where you're walking Ember. You almost fell off of this cliff!" he snapped back eyeing the ground.

I quickly followed his gaze only to see that I was a mere three inches from falling into the dark abyss below. I gasped and fell back, right into Marshal Lee.

"Hey! Watch it!" he joked.

"It's not safe here… I need to get you somewhere closer to the ground…get on my back and we can start looking.

I stood up, dizzy from falling, and stumbled forward a little bit but stopped before I fell off the cliff. I quickly turned around only to have my worst fear at this moment.

The ground below me started shaking and eventually crumbled to small pieces, falling off of the cliff and down into the dark abyss, dragging me down with it. The last thing I saw was Marshal turning around to look at me with a horrified expression.

**Yay! I finally finished this one! I hope you guys liked it! And yes..for those of you who thought Fiona would go to the Night o' Sphere you were correct! Here you win a cookie! *hands everyone cookies*Oh well even if you don't like it you should review please! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! For I feed off of your reviews. **ಠ**_**ಠ **any who please review and stay tuned! Goodnight!**

**p.s. I like batteries!**


	8. Be Strong Adventuress

**Chapter 7: Be Strong Adventuress**

**Now you're going to see Fiona's adventuress side! I know you've all been waiting to see Fiona quit this girly shiz so here it goes! Enjoy!**

_Falling…never ending, never changing….could this be how it will end?... No! I've come too far to let victory slip from my grasp… there's still so many unanswered questions…so many goodbyes that need to be given… I can't die now._

I opened my eyes; only to see complete darkness around me, concealing everything in sight and sending a small tremor of fear down my spine. I ignored the thought and started twisting and turning trying to reach the bag attached to my back.

I grabbed it and yanked it out from behind me, trying to reach the precious items that meant my life. I opened the top and stuck my hand inside, desperately searching for what I needed most. This fall was lasting too long. _The ground shouldn't be that far below and that means I only have a matter of minutes…maybe even seconds…_ I could feel a scream start to rise up in my throat but swallowed it. _Now is NOT the time to be screaming and acting like a little girl Fiona._

I pulled out the lighter and quickly flipped the switch, only to find the ground close below me._ Why is the ground moving?_ I looked closer but to my dismay there was no answer to my question. That's when I saw the splashing waves building up. Almost like a monster awakening to swallow me to its endless core deep below.

In those quick seconds I reacted with lightning speed. I pulled myself together and let my instincts flow. I grabbed my new pack and yanked the strap off. It was made of good material, but the stitching was so bad I could easily tear off the long piece. I tied the end to make a small hoop shape and looked at the walls around me. As soon as I spotted a sturdy branch I threw the end. To my surprise it took hold of the limb and held tight. I didn't release my grip and waited for the strap to snag. I held my legs close to me as I was flung towards the wall. I put my arm out in front of me, successfully protecting myself from the dangerous impact the wall tried to inflict upon me. As I held there, dangling from the small rope, I noticed a rock about 10 feet below me. Because this was an easy jump for me (considering the mathematical ones I had attempted before) I quickly hopped down without thinking.

I realized my mistake far too late. As I jumped down to the wet river rock it quickly slid out from underneath me, causing me to fall back and slam my head into the rock. I fell the last 3 feet into the harsh waters below. I panicked as I floated deeper, deeper into the threatening ice water. I let the blood flow out of my wound. I couldn't move. I couldn't feel.

_Glob, take me now. End my pain and suffering. Just let me be free of this hell of a world we call Aaa. _

As I started to black out I found a new hope. That shadowy silhouette that saved me from my own inexplicable doom.

**When shall i ever stop beating fiona up? who knows it could be... NEVER! jk it MIGHT be soon. AND shes gettin a little suprise and its NOT what u thnk! try ta guess tho! ;D Sorry it's late…and short…I've been going thru a lot of stuff right now… especially with all tha rhombus tornadoes in my state shakin ma house an school 0_o anyways! So sorry it's late! please don't hate me…**

**Wuv u all! ^-^**

**p.s. next chapter SHOULD be up this weekend…**

**p.p. REVIEW!**

**p.p.p.s. please dnt hate me! :(**


	9. Forgive me!

So sorry! The chpters wnt upload! Pls forgive me! If u hav any help ideas I wud gr8tly apreciat them! Ill try ta get em up soon! Stay tuned! :D (and forgiv me)


	10. Not a new Chapter!

DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER! DISCLAIMER!

THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

Sorry I've been gone so long…..i was in the hospital and a close friend of mine killed himself… but just to help with the waiting I have a new story! Don't worry its still AT! Hope you like it! ;D


	11. Hello Again

**Chapter 8: Hello Again**

**First off, I am soooooo sorry :c I know I'm SUPER CRAZY late…..I have no excuse except for writer's block, a coma, and lot's and lot's of death and drama….but its better now! Your faces ** ಠ_ಠ

My head was throbbing so bad…. I reached my aching arm up to my head only to find tightly woven bandages wrapped all the way around. I sat up only to find myself to fall back with a thud down onto the soft bed in discomfort. I opened my eyes and waited a few moments for them to adjust to the new surroundings.

I was in a bed in a small cottage room. I could see a window next to me. Through it I could see a freezing field filled with snow and trees with leaves like icicles. The image was stunning. I yanked the blankets off of me, eager to see where I was at. Outside was a frozen wonderland. There were birds of ice flying from tree to tree that glistened like diamonds. There were also penguins…everywhere. _Creepy much?_ The thing that caught my eyes the most though… it was something I hadn't seen in a long time. "Snow! Actual snow!" I yelled in awe. I haven't been to the Ice Kingdome in months though… I didn't remember any of this…. _What am I doing here?_ When I pulled the sheets off I could see a better view of what had happened. I was covered in bruises and there was guaze wrapped around my hands. I wiggled my fingers to find what was underneath and by the mild amount of pain I assumed there were just a few scrapes.

I started examining my body when I noticed my right leg. Instead of seeing my normal pink flesh I saw a bright white cast securely fastened to my ankle. I sighed in anger and layed back down on the bed. As I lay there, twiddling my hair in boredom and thought I noticed my clothes. I was in a hospital gown. This didn't feel right at all to me. I looked around and saw a pair of clothes laid on a chair. I crawled across the bed and grabbed the items in relief. There was a black shirt, purple skirt, and red thigh-high socks; all torn up. _Oh well….beats wearing a hospital gown… _I quickly changed and sat back down as someone walked in.

I looked up only to see a boy. He was about as tall as me, a little muscular, and had a white bear hat on with a few strands of blonde hair slipping out. The blue shorts, t-shirt, and green backpack strapped to his back seemed very familiar. He walked over to me and looked me over, noticing I had changed into these raggedy clothes.

"Hello. Good to see those eyes open again." He said with a sweet smile.

"Who are you?! Why am I here?! ," I screamed with a blush on my face at the now confused boy.

"Hey calm down lady! I saved your life from some redonk injury you had!" he yelled back.

"Oh….thank you…I didn't know…what's your name?" I quietly asked.

"I'm Finn the Hero!" he yelled in excitement. "What's your name?" Finn asked in curiosity.

Before I could answer there was a shrill screech outside.

Sorry this took so long! But as a thank you for being so patient, here's a preview of the next chapter! :D Now you can all throw rotten tomatoes at me. *hides behind a fruit shield*


End file.
